


The Vault of Terror

by Sapphire_Princess



Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Gen, Humor, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Sapphire_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst rehousing some of John Winchesters cursed objects Sam and Dean tell Castiel the stories behind a few of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vault of Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4theloveoftea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theloveoftea/gifts).



> I don’t own either, this has been written for fun. Yesterday I discovered all of Goosebumps is on Netflix!!!!!! (UK) and well, this sort of happened during a conversation with 4theloveoftea…. So here we go! Not really any pairings, just some Team Free Will fun times and storytelling. I should mention, I’ve taken a few liberties with the Goosebumps stories as the TV show and books differ. This was also written in a couple of hours so although read through may not be as polished as the things I normally write. (very, very slight and implied Dean/Cas).

Life had settled down to something close to normal in the months following Castiel’s permanent residence in the bunker with Sam and Dean. Kevin came and went and others stopped by but life had settled into a kind of normal.

Cas was in one of the many storage vaults with Dean as they unloaded the newest pieces to be relocated to the Bunker. One of John Winchesters storage Vaults had suffered heavy damage the week before so they had all travelled out to clean it out and rehouse it.

“That should be the last of it.” Sam announced, setting down the last box. Dean pushed open the grating to the next lot of shelves and started picking up the boxes one at a time, stopping when he reached a board game covered in chains and wards drawn with sharpie. 

Sam took a visible step back with a shudder.

“What is it?” Cas asked, placing the box he was carrying on the shelf next to the other items. 

“You remember Jumanji?” Dean asked him, it had been on Dean’s list of movie education and they had watched it in between hunts a couple of weeks before. Cas had taken an instant liking to it, although he hadn’t really enjoyed Zathura, he felt it had lacked ‘some of the original magic and suspense’.

“Yes.” 

“Well, this is the real life version, not nearly as fun and about ten times as creepy. Me and Sammy hunted this down when two of the kids in the school said they’d barely escaped with their lives after being dragged into it.”

Cas went to touch it but Sam stopped him. “Cas please, don’t.” 

“But it’s warded and can’t harm us. I don’t understand.”

“Sammy had a bad experience with it, we were never trapped inside but there is a pretty scary clown on the back of the box.”

Cas shrugged, picked up the box but in doing so moved himself between it and Sam and placed it on the shelf. Dean slid the cage shut and locked it, putting the rest of the wards in place before stepping back and taking off his gloves and throwing them into the box with the cleansing wards Cas had helped them to set up. Castiel did the same, as did Sam but he looked troubled as Dean told him about their hunt.

“The trick was not to open the box and salt and burn the remains of the creepy ass ghost at the front of the house. So we taped it shut, chained it and took it back to Dad, we added the markings later but Sam wouldn’t go anywhere near it.”

Castiel turned to Sam. ‘I still don’t understand. After everything you have seen and been through, Clowns still terrify you?” He looked so serious Dean laughed. Sam just glared at him and walked ahead of them.

“Did Dean put you up to this?” Sam asked, slightly exasperated. Cas looked between the two of them but shook his head.

“No, I’m genuinely unable to understand what it is you are so afraid of.” Dean was laughing behind him, almost keeled over by the expression on Sam’s face. He grabbed hold of Castiel’s shoulder to pull himself up. 

“Well, if Dean is going to tell you all about my childhood trauma then I can tell you about one of his.”

Cas looked pleased as they closed the door to the corridor containing the vaults and went up the staircase that would bring them back to the library.

“HorrorLand.” Sam announced with glee and Dean shot him a look, let his hand drop from Cas’s shoulder now that all signs of laugher had left him.

“Oh come on, it’s not as bad as your fear of clowns.”

“Dean you screamed like a little girl.” Sam told him, looking back to Cas as he pushed open the door to upstairs and lead them through to the library. “It was a theme park that kept popping up in different parts of the country, pretty strong magic and a whole lot of weird.” 

“Seriously, weird doesn’t even cover it. It was creepy, witches and monsters and the remains of people everywhere.”

“But that doesn’t sound like anything you hadn’t already seen.” Cas told him, sitting next to Dean and across from Sam.

“No, true but it was a theme park aimed at collecting their next meal, Dad split up from us to lay the explosives in the shape of the correct banishing sigil and me and Dean were bate.”

“How so?”

“They had all these rides, a house of mirrors that collapses in on you and squashes you to death, a ride that decapitates you and a ride down a river in a coffin that leads you to the final part of the trap.” Sam explained. Dean shuddered at the memory and Cas sent him a concerned glance. 

“The coffin lid shut part way down and I should have been expecting it but all I could think about was the plan and not pulling out my weapons or blowing our cover and I held it in until they let us out.”

“When they did he was shaking so hard…. By the time they took us to the final room and the audience appeared Dean screamed when they dropped worms all over him. He pulled out his guns and started shooting up the entire place, dad had to set everything off early and we had to run like hell to get out on time.”

“He’s underplaying it. They were planning how to eat us and the whole place was just really creepy.” Dean looked away, he had been 13 at the time and it was not one of his proudest moments.

Cas placed a hand on Dean’s arm on the table. “Dean, being locked in a coffin and then being threatened in the layer of creatures that want to eat you and your brother is not trivial.” He was so sincere and concerned that Dean stared at him, shocked by his reaction. Cas then turned to Sam. “It sounds like a familiar story though.” He tilted his head to the side as though trying to remember why. Dean was staring at Castiel’s hand that was still gripped tightly onto his arm but he didn’t move it, he wasn’t sure Cas knew that it was still there.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you have.” Sam smiled at Dean again.

“Oh?” 

“Yeah… one of our Dad’s and Bobby’s friends is a horror writer, he used some of our hunts for his books as a way to educate children on monsters and what to avoid.” Sam told him. “It was then made into a popular kids tv show of the same name.”

Cas looked confused by this. “Chuck wasn’t the first to write about you?”

“No, not really and I don’t think Dean was too pleased about our hunts being fuel for his stories given that we could never claim royalties because he used the victims stories and not ours.” Sam explained. 

“Do you remember the motel room a couple of months ago?” Dean asked. “We were waiting for Garth to call us and I had the TV on.”

Cas thought about it then nodded. “You turned it off after the one with the mask.” 

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“So, does that mean they were all real?” Cas asked.

Sam shook his head. “No, not all of them but do you remember the first box we put away?”

“The one with the three smaller boxes inside of it and more protection that I have seen on most things in the bunker?”

“Yeah, that one.” Dean said. 

“It’s a cursed camera that caused so many deaths the story was written as a cover up, the real FBI were involved and Bobby had to break in to the school it was being held in in order to safely hide it away.”

Cas considered this seriously for a while. “I think I would like to watch this show, it seems to be very educational.”

“Sure Cas, why not? The books are probably here too.” Dean told him and Sam nodded in agreement, the author had at least been kind enough to send every book to Bobby as a thank you.

“It does seem strange that I haven’t heard of them.” Cas said, looking a little troubled by it.

“Chuck probably tried to cover them up, they’re much better written.” Dean told him with a smile. “Come on, TV time.” He said, standing and Castiel’s hand dropped onto the table before he stood to follow them with Sam rolling his eyes and laughing at them as he went with them into their den.

 Fin.

 

 


End file.
